List of Japanese actresses
The following is a list of Japanese actresses in surname alphabetical order. Names are displayed given name first, per Wikipedia manual of style. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article showing that they are Japanese actresses or must have references showing that they are Japanese actresses and are notable. A *Haruka Abe *Nagisa Abe *Natsumi Abe *Rika Adachi *Yumi Adachi *Saki Aibu *Shoko Aida *Yuzuki Aikawa *Rina Aizawa *Kyoko Aizome *Sayaka Akimoto *Tsubasa Akimoto *Yoko Akino *Rio Akisada *Kumiko Akiyoshi *Yūki Amami *Chisato Amate *Eiko Ando *Yū Aoi *Mayuko Aoki *Tsuru Aoki *Michiyo Aratama *Narimi Arimori *Kasumi Arimura *Momoka Ariyasu *Nao Asahi *Mayumi Asaka *Aiko Asano *Atsuko Asano *Yūko Asano *Ruriko Asaoka *Kumiko Asō *Yumi Asō *Chikage Awashima *Haruka Ayase *Mew Azama B *Chieko Baisho *Mitsuko Baisho C *Catalina Yue *Chara *Chiaki (Fujimoto Chiaki) *Reiko Chiba D *Rei Dan E *Kanako Enomoto *Makiko Esumi F *Rie Fu *Yuko Fueki *Sumiko Fuji *Takako Fuji *Mina Fujii *Miho Fujima *Mizuki Fukumura *Shiho Fujimura *Yumiko Fujita *Ayako Fujitani *Miki Fujitani *Miwako Fujitani *Norika Fujiwara *Kyoko Fukada *Eri Fukatsu *Kazue Fukiishi *Mayuko Fukuda *Mutsumi Fukuma *Rila Fukushima *Seika Furuhata G *Kumiko Goto *Maki Goto H *Michiko Hada *Chisaki Hama *Mie Hama *Ayumi Hamasaki *Rumi Hanai *Sachie Hara *Setsuko Hara *Tomoyo Harada *Kyōko Hasegawa *Reika Hashimoto *Yoshie Hayasaka *Hiroko Hayashi *Riona Hazuki *Emiri Henmi *Mari Henmi *Mayumi Hidaka *Noriko Higashide *Ryōko Hirosue *Yuriko Hishimi *Tae Hitoto *Maki Horikita *Masami Horiuchi *Mari Hoshino *Tomoko Hoshino *Naomi Hosokawa I *Yui Ichikawa *Riho Iida *Kimiko Ikegami *Chizuru Ikewaki *Shizuka Inoh (Annie Yi) *Harumi Inoue *Mao Inoue *Takako Irie *Ayumi Ishida *Hikari Ishida *Yuriko Ishida *Satomi Ishihara *Mako Ishino *Yōko Ishino *Ayumi Ito *Maiko Ito *Misaki Ito *Yoshimi Iwasaki *Shima Iwashita J *Miki Jinbo *Risa Junna K *Kaho *Meiko Kaji *Bunko Kanazawa *Yumi Kaoru *Yu Kashii *Nagisa Katahira *Ai Kato *Natsuki Kato *Atsuko Kawada *Haruna Kawaguchi *Ami Kawai *Umika Kawashima *Maiko Kazama *Naoko Ken *Rinko Kikuchi *Rei Kikukawa *Komako Kimura *Tae Kimura *Yoshino Kimura *Keiko Kishi *Kayoko Kishimoto *Keiko Kitagawa *Mao Kobayashi *Satomi Kobayashi *Kyoko Koizumi *Ayaka Komatsu *Hiroko Konishi *Manami Konishi *Miho Konishi *Mahiru Konno *Misako Konno *Koyuki *Risa Kudo *Yuki Kudoh *Ryoko Kuninaka *Makiko Kuno *Komaki Kurihara *Sumiko Kurishima *Chiaki Kuriyama *Fukumi Kuroda *Hitomi Kuroki *Meisa Kuroki *Tomoka Kurotani *Tetsuko Kuroyanagi *Koharu Kusumi *Seika Kuze *Machiko Kyō *Yui Koike L M *Erika Mabuchi *Aki Maeda *Yōko Maki *Erina Mano *Takako Matsu *Mayu Matsuoka *Nanako Matsushima *Moeko Matsushita *Yuki Matsushita *Yoko Matsuyama *Keiko Matsuzaka *Maki Meguro *Junko Mihara *Mimura *Hiroko Mita *Sumiko Mizukubo *Nobuko Miyamoto *Junko Miyashita *Sakura Miyawaki *Aoi Miyazaki *Rie Miyazawa *Maki Mizuno *Miki Mizuno *Kaori Momoi *Kanako Momota *Akiko Monou *Mitsuko Mori *Naoko Mori *Yoko Moriguchi *Shigeru Muroi *Suzuka Morita N *Anzu Nagai *Masami Nagasawa *Anna Nagata *Midori Naka *Anna Nakagawa *Yukie Nakama *Saemi Nakamura *Tamao Nakamura *Kumiko Nakano *Ryoko Nakano *Miki Nakatani *Miho Nakayama *Shinobu Nakayama *Amuro Namie *Kuriko Namino *Mari Natsuki *Yōko Natsuki *Masako Natsume *Toshie Negishi *Risa Niigaki *Fumi Nikaido *Yuki Ninagawa *Naomi Nishida *Mineko Nishikawa *Akiko Nishina *Mariya Nishiuchi *Yōko Nogiwa *Yuka Nomura *Maho Nonami *Chise Nakamura O *Noriko Ogawa *Kaori Oguri *Megumi Ōhara *Reiko Ohara *Sakurako Ohara *Suzuka Ohgo *Ayumi Oka *Mariko Okada *Yukiko Okamoto *Megumi Okina *Aya Omasa *Itsumi Osawa *Chihiro Otsuka *Sayuri Oyamada P *Jenny Pat (Jenny Murata) Q R *Ryo S *Irie Saaya *Hinako Saeki *Yuki Saito *Ayaka Sasaki *Hiroko Sato *Oka Satomi *Yasuko Sawaguchi *Miyuu Sawai *Erika Sawajiri *Miyuki Sawashiro *Megumi Seki *Asaka Seto *Kou Shibasaki *Kotono Shibuya *Momoko Shibuya *Mirai Shida *Eihi Shiina *Misa Shimizu *Mariko Shinoda *Ryoko Shinohara *Tomoe Shinohara *Mari Shirato *Miki Sugimoto *Anne Suzuki *Keiko Suzuka *Mayo Suzukaze *Honami Suzuki *Kyōka Suzuki T *Erika Toda *Tomoko Tabata *Mikako Tabe *Yukari Tachibana *Honami Tajima *Miiko Taka *Miho Takagi *Saya Takagi *Reni Takagi *Ai Takahashi *Hitomi Takahashi *Kaori Takahashi *Keiko Takahashi *Maryjun Takahashi *Atsuko Takahata *Mitsuki Takahata *Hideko Takamine *Fubuki Takane *Shiho Takano *Reiko Takashima *Mayuko Takata *Keiko Takeshita *Yūko Takeuchi *Shiori Tamai *Chie Tanaka *Eri Tanaka *Kinuyo Tanaka *Misako Tanaka *Yoshiko Tanaka *Naomi Tani *Noriko Tatsumi *Keiko Toda *Yukiko Todoroki *Rie Tomosaka *Reina Triendl *Tsugumi *Mayu Tsuruta U *Yuki Uchida *Rina Uchiyama *Takako Uehara *Juri Ueno *Aya Ueto *Miyoshi Umeki V W *Akiko Wakabayashi *Mayumi Wakamura *Ayako Wakao *Isako Washio *Eriko Watanabe *Noriko Watanabe X Y *Akiko Yada *Hiroko Yakushimaru *Isuzu Yamada *Yu Yamada *Miyako Yamaguchi *Momoe Yamaguchi *Tomoko Yamaguchi *Fujiko Yamamoto *Azusa Yamamoto *Hikaru Yamamoto *Mayumi Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Natsuko Yamamoto *Momiji Yamamura *Narumi Yasuda *Kimiko Yo *Ryoko Yonekura *Soo Yong *Sayuri Yoshinaga Z *Naomi Zaizen See also * List of Japanese actors Category:Lists *List Japanese actresses Actresses Category:Lists of Japanese women Japanese